Don't You Want Me Baby?
by DoctorDarkAngel
Summary: Blaine didn't remember much from Rachel's party. The drinking and the singing sure but even as drunk as he was Blaine had been sober enough to know he'd lost his virginity to a girl in a drunken heap on the floor. Full Summary inside - Klaine
1. Chapter 1

'**Don't You Want Me...Baby?**'

**Pairings**: Blaine/Kurt, past Blaine/Rachel, Finn/Puck, Burt & Carole

**Rating**: PG13/R

**Genres**: Teenage Drama, slight Angst, Humor, Fluff

**Word Count**: 4626

**Warnings**: Slash, Het, Language, Underage Drinking, Teen Pregnancy

**Spoilers**: 2x14

**Summary**: Blaine didn't remember much from Rachel's party. The drinking and the singing sure, he saw all of that in flashes but even as drunk as he was Blaine had been sober enough to know he'd lost his virginity to a girl in a drunken heap on the floor. Blaine never, not once, saw Rachel again after that night. Oddly, no one did long after. Until ten months later when she showed up on his doorstep with a surprise that would change his life forever.

**A/N**: B/c this was begging to be written.

**1/1**

Transferring to McKinley had been easier than Blaine had thought it would be. And okay yes, if that was because he now had friends who stood up for him and protected him on a daily basis, then so be it. But Blaine liked McKinley. He liked his new friends, his classes and even New Directions.

Being at McKinley with Kurt was fun. And fun was something Blaine never knew he could have. At least not within the walls of a school.

It wasn't just Kurt that Blaine liked hanging out with. No his boyfriend was of course an added bonus, but the other members of New Directions were fun to be around as well.

There was Artie and Brittany who never seemed to have a bad day, ever. Mike and Tina, who Blaine quickly learned were not related. Santana, Sam and Quinn and really, those three gave Blaine a headache with how often they fought and traded each other back and forth but as long as they were happy, whatever. Mercedes had quickly became Blaine and Kurt's, and she had opted for this name of course not them, fruit fly. Lauren was just Lauren on a good day and that brought Blaine to his, well his and Kurt's two bodyguards; Puck and Finn.

Shaking his head and smiling, Blaine couldn't honestly remember a time when he'd actually been this happy in school, with friends who he actually liked spending time with. Dalton had been fine, of course, when it came to the academics but that had been all. There was no life in that school. The first time Kurt mentioned moving back home, Blaine was sold.

That had been almost a year ago. Well, ten months but who was counting?

Having an aunt that just happened to live within the Lima, Ohio school district was pure dumb luck as far as Blaine was concerned but he took it. He and Kurt packed their things and with the help of Mr. Hummel and Finn, they moved home.

Home.

Blaine smiled. Lima was his home now. Kurt was here, his friends were here. His life was here now and Blaine was happy, and he was going to keep saying he was happy until someone stopped him because the truth was the truth. So what if he went to bed at night with a smile on his face and woke up the next morning with said smile still in place. For once in his long life, his long miserable life, he was happy and nothing and no one could take that away from him.

What goes up, must eventually come down though, right?

For Rachel Berry the last ten months of her life were anything like what she's planned them to be. And of course she'd planned them. There had been pie charts and scales and portfolios for God's sakes! She was Rachel Berry and she did everything with a plan.

After her one and only party, and believe her there will never be another party where she is involved ever again, she'd sworn off alcohol altogether. The hangover and dead animal taste in her mouth were enough to warrant that but she should have known really, that something was going to happen to her, to throw her life off track. She was Rachel Berry after all.

Of course she remembered sleeping with Blaine that night. She was drunk but not _that_ drunk. Pretending like it never happened seemed like the best thing to do for all parties so she did. Pulling that off was easy, for the first couple of weeks of course, until the vomiting started.

Like the good girl she was, Rachel pushed her fears to the back of her mind. It could _not _be that. It couldn't. They'd been drunk, not stupid. But then, being drunk meant they were stupid so at one o'clock in the morning, one month after her drunken hook up with the gay boy suddenly turned straight guy, at least for those few minutes in time, Rachel Berry found herself staring at more pregnancy tests than she knew what to do with.

Four tests and four positives later, Rachel was waking her daddies, sobbing into their shoulders, demanding she be sent away.

And that was the last Lima, Ohio ever saw of one Rachel Barbara Berry. Until of course the night she turned up on Blaine Anderson's doorstep.

**~*Baby, baby, baby, ohhh*~**

Blaine jumped slightly at the harsh knock on his door. Looking up at the clock on the wall and seeing that it was well past ten, he frowned. It was rather odd for something to drop by so late but then again, it was the weekend so he shouldn't be too surprised.

"Coming!" Blaine yelled, as he made his way down the stairs and towards the front door.

The knocking however, did not let up and Blaine ever the gentlemen that he was, hurried along.

"Coming, I'm com-" Pulling open the front door, Blaine froze. Having not seen here in so long, seeing Rachel Berry now seemed to leave Blaine speechless.

"Hello, Blaine." Rachel said, her tone short.

"Rachel? Rachel, oh my god! Where have you been?" Blaine's excitement over seeing his one time friend overtook him and he stepped forward to hug her, only to come up short when her hand on his chest stopped him.

"If things were different, maybe we could have been friends, Blaine but they are not and I'm here for a reason." Rachel said, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"I, what?" Blaine was confused and he was sure the look on his face showed it.

"I'm sure you remember our one and only time together the night of my party."

Blaine blushed because yeah, he remembered.

"I see then. I left because of that night." Rachel informed him, keeping any emotion out of her voice.

"Rachel, no. I, I didn't mean for you to get hurt." Blaine said in a hurry.

"I didn't get hurt, Blaine Anderson!" Rachel exclaimed, stomping her foot. "What I got was knocked up!"

Blaine took an involuntary step back.

"I found out a mere month after that I was indeed with child so I asked my fathers to send me away. I could not stay here and go through what Quinn suffered through the year before. I, I'm not that strong." Taking a deep breath, Rachel turned and picked up a small carrier hidden behind her legs. "This is your son. He's six weeks old now and in perfect health so I decided it was time to travel with him and bring him home."

Blaine found in that moment that it was impossible to breath.

"I've signed all my rights away and placed your name on his birth certificate. I can not, I'm not ready to be a mother. But I can't do what Quinn did, I can't give my child away to some strange person, never knowing what'll happen to him. So, he's yours now. Biologically and legally." Passing her son and a diaper bag full of essentials into Blaine's shaking hands, Rachel backed away from the only two men in her life, besides her fathers, that she loved.

"Rachel, wait. H-his name. What's his name?" Blaine asked, not sure where his voice had come from.

"Samuel James Anderson. He's yours in every way now, Blaine. Love him like I never could."

**~*Baby, baby, baby, ohhh*~**

Looking at the small, scary small baby in front of him, Blaine reached for his cell phone. There was no other option except to call Kurt. Blaine knew next to nothing about babies and if any of his friends did, it was Kurt. Okay, well Kurt's step mother but still.

Before, of course, Blaine could dial the first digit of his boyfriends number the little boy in front of him stirred. Blaine held his breath, watching and waiting to see what was going to happen.

Blinking small eyes open, Blaine couldn't help but smile at the bright blue eyes that were looking up at him. That lasted all of five seconds of course, before all hell broke loose.

High pitched screams unlike anything Blaine had ever heard before echoed throughout his aunt's house, and that of course woke his aunt. Long story short, she was far to old and far to tired to deal with a screaming child and Blaine had exactly five minutes to get it out of her house.

Too shocked to do much more than gasp in surprise, Blaine made sure his son, _his son_, was warm enough to make the trip to Kurt's house because where else would Blaine go in a situation like this? With tears in his own eyes, Blaine fought with the seat belt until he finally had it snapped into place. Of course having never strapped a babies carrier into a car before, Blaine himself knew it wasn't how it should be and that just brought more tears to his eyes.

How was he going to do this? How could he be a father, at seventeen, with no idea what he was doing?

Stopping at the stop sign less than a block from Kurt's house, Blaine dropped his head against the steering wheel of his car and cried. Things like this didn't happen in real life. They happened in Life Time movies or those movies of the week that Kurt liked to watch. They didn't, however, happen to seventeen year old gay seniors in Lima, Ohio.

A car horn behind him broke Blaine out of his thoughts and sent him on his way. With the baby still crying, and Blaine was sure he'd gotten louder by now, the teen pulled into Kurt's driveway. Wincing as he caught sight of the clock, nearly midnight, Blaine climbed out of his car.

"Please baby, please. Just, be quiet? Yeah? For a few minutes." Blaine found himself once again fighting with the stupid car seat carrier thing before giving up and just removing the tiny screaming child from it.

"Oh, god. You've got Rachel's lung capacity." Blaine moaned.

With Samuel held tightly against his chest and the diaper bag slung over his shoulder, Blaine made his way up to the front door. Sure that his own eyes were red and puffy from crying but not caring in the slightest anymore, Blaine knocked.

"If its those stupid jocks again Carole, you're not stopping me from-" Burt Hummel's gruff voice startled Blaine as the older man jerked open the door in front of him.

"H-hi, Mr. Hummel." Blaine stuttered, tears welling up in his eyes again.

"Shit." Burt mumbled. "Carole! Gonna need your help with this one! And grab Kurt while you're at it. Get in here, boy." Burt said, pulling Blaine into the house and kicking the door closed behind them.

"Thank you." Blaine whispered, sighing in relief.

"Burt, what's going, oh my god." Carole said, hurrying into the room and rushing to Blaine's side.

"I, I don't know what to do. He won't stop crying and she, she just left him. Just left and I've never even held a baby before and now I am and how am I supposed to do this?" Blaine cried, looking up at Carole as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Carole covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her gasp.

"Blaine?" Kurt's sleepy voice called out, a look of utter confusion on his face.

"Oh god, Kurt." Blaine gasped, turning to face his boyfriend. "Found out why Rachel disappeared on us." He started, a chuckle in his voice. "I, I'm sorry. That night was a mistake, you know that but I, we. I have a son." Blaine gasped, his eyes wide as the words left his mouth for the first time. "I have a son."

"Rachel?" Kurt asked, stepping closer.

"She just, showed up tonight. With him and, and she left him. Said she wasn't ready to be a mother but she couldn't do what Quinn did and give her baby away to strangers. He's mine."

"Excuse me boys, but why don't you let me take him and see what's got him in such a state?" Carole asked, reaching for the squirming baby in Blaine's arms.

"You, you don't mind?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, honey. After all my years of dealing with Finn and half raising Noah, I'm a pro at this." Carole said, smiling as she gently took the small bundle into her arms. "Does he, well I assume Rachel at least gave him a name?"

"Yes she did. Its Samuel James um, Anderson. He really is mine." Blaine said, a small smile on his face.

"Lovely. Strong too. Burt, with me in the kitchen. Now." Carole said, nudging her husband along.

Burt followed his wide, his mouth half on the ground from the shock of it all.

"Rachel? But I thought he was-" Burt's voice trailed off as the door to the kitchen swung closed.

Even only having held Samuel for no more than five minutes, Blaine's arms felt all too empty now that Carole had him. Covering his mouth to stifle his sobs, Blaine let his legs give out from under him as he fell to the floor.

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped out as he rushed to his side.

"I have a son and, and nowhere to go now, Kurt! I don't know the first thing about babies or taking care of them or-I couldn't even get his carrier thing strapped into the car right! That's not safe!" Blaine's eyes were comically wide and Kurt might have laughed if the situation were different.

"Oh god, Blaine, you-wait. Nowhere to go? What are you talking about? Your aunt-"

"Kicked us out, of course." Blaine scoffed. "She's apparently far to old to deal with a baby. She's too old for it? Ha! I'm too young." Blaine sniffled.

Kurt pulled the crying boy against his side and held him tight. What else could he do? Things like this didn't happen to people he knew. Quinn didn't count, of course, because they were never actually friends when the baby drama went down.

"Its, it'll be okay, Blaine. We'll get things figured out." Kurt said, his lips pressed close to Blaine's ear. "I promise. It'll be okay."

"H-how? You tell me how, Kurt? Because from where I'm sitting, as a homeless teenage father, who just happens to be a gay teen in Lima, I don't see how things could possibly be okay." Blaine hiccuped and Kurt closed his eyes as he fought against his own set of tears.

"It'll be okay," Carole started as walked back into the living room area, Samuel now quietly drinking from his bottle. "Because Blaine and Sam will be staying here with us."

Blaine opened his mouth to object but Burt beat him to it.

"I don't wanna hear it, kid. We're not just gonna kick you and the little dude out into the cold. Carole would have my, eh, you know, if I even thought about trying it. You're over here enough as it is anyway and we have an extra room upstairs that I'm sure can be turned into a nursery, or so Carole tells me." Burt shrugged, surprised even with himself.

"Dad..." The surprise in Kurt's voice is evident.

"And we trust you both so sharing a room shouldn't be an issue, right boys?" Carole asked, smiling as she rocked the now half asleep baby in her arms.

"But why?" Blaine half sobbed.

Carole smiled but opted to let her husband answer this one.

"Because for whatever reason, my kid loves you so that makes you family and no family of mine will go without, not as long as I'm alive." Burt huffed, tossing a smile at Carole before he turned and fled back into the kitchen.

"Burt Hummel, ladies and gentlemen," Kurt mumbled, a smile on his face. "He shocks the room, then flees it."

"Now you listen to me, because this option won't come every night," Carole started, shifting Sam from one arm to the other. "I want you both to go on to bed for the night. Burt and I will take care of Samuel for now. We need to discuss a few more things anyway."

"Carole, I-" Blaine started.

"Hush now. You're obviously exhausted and not thinking straight and honey, I don't think you'd even know where to start with him tonight so, take our help while you can and go to sleep." Carole smiled down at the two boys.

"You're okay with keeping him?" Blaine asked, wiping a stray tear from his cheek.

"This precious little thing?" Carole smiled. "Absolutely. Its been far to long since I've held a baby so for me, this is kind of like riding a bike."

Kurt stood first, and helping Blaine, he pulled the other boy up into a standing position before moving closer to his step-mother and giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"You are an amazing woman, Carole Hummel."

"Take your boy and go to bed." Carole chuckled, smiling as she began to softly hum under her breath.

With one last look at his now sleeping son, Blaine let himself be led away.

In Kurt's room, Blaine sat unmoving on his boyfriends bed.

"At least take your shoes off," Kurt said as he climbed into his bed from the opposite side. "You'll be more comfortable. Tomorrow we'll go over to your aunt's house and get your things."

Blaine nodded, not knowing what exactly he was supposed to say here, but did as he was told and removed his shoes. Settling back onto the bed, Blaine let Kurt pull the thick duvet over top of them both, sighing when strong arms embraced him.

"Everything's going to be okay." Kurt whispered as Blaine closed his eyes.

Now if only Blaine believed Kurt as much as the other boy seemed to believe himself.

**~*Baby, baby, baby, ohhh*~**

The first thing Blaine did the next morning when he woke up was jump, literally jump, out of Kurt's bed. Hearing his son cry and not knowing why or if something was wrong, scared Blaine more than he knew was humanly possible.

Making his way in the direction of the cries, screams as it were, Blaine skidded to a halt just outside the kitchen door, shock and surprise written all over his face.

"I don't think we're doing it right!" Finn's eyes were wide as he looked between Puck and the crying baby.

"Dude, its a baby, how hard can it be a feed it?" Puck scoffed, pressing the tip of the nipple against Sam's lips.

"Maybe he's wet?" Finn offered. "Mom did say he might need to be changed."

Puck took an involuntary step back.

"No way, dude. I did not sign up for that."

Finn smirked.

"So the great Puckzilla is scared of a little babies diaper? Oh, this is good."

Glaring at his friend, Puck sat the bottle down on the table and reached into the baby carrier to lift the screaming child out of it.

"Oh, god." Finn winced. "Yeah, he needs to be changed. Cheesus, what are we feeding him?"

Puck shook his head, holding his breath as much as he could.

"Grab the damn diaper bag, dude! Hurry!"

Blaine slapped his hand over his mouth. This was far too funny to interrupt.

"Okay um, diaper? Got it, I've got the diaper. Um and wipes, right? Anything else?" Finn asked.

Puck just glared.

"How the hell should I know?" Still holding Sam, Puck turned back to look at the screaming baby, wincing slightly. "Okay dude, calm the fu-uh crap down. We're tryin' here." He mumbled.

Blaine smiled. Puck really was a sweet guy under that badass front he liked to put on.

"Dude, you might wanna put a blanket or something down. We like, eat on this table and shit." Puck said, smirking as Finn did as he was told. He enjoyed when the other boy took instruction well.

Still standing back, Blaine watched as his friends changed his sons diaper. He couldn't help but smile. These two boys, who under any other circumstances Blaine knew he would never have been friends with, were taking care of his baby. It was almost too much for him.

Feeling his eyes fill with tears, Blaine tried to blink them back.

"They don't look so tough like this, do they?" A voice behind Blaine startled him. Turning sharply, Blaine came face to face with a smirking Burt Hummel.

"No, sir. Not really." Blaine mumbled.

"Think they know they ain't alone?" Burt asked, nearly choking on his tongue as he watched Finn duck behind Puck to hide from the shower of pee Sam decided the bestow upon them.

"HUDSON!" Puck screamed, a drizzle of pee running down his face.

"I am so, so sorry!" Finn said, laughing harder than Blaine could ever remember seeing.

Blaine opened his mouth to interrupt them, to apologize for what Sam had done when Burt's hand on his shoulder stopped him. Turning back to watch his two friends, Blaine tried not to swallow his tongue.

Finn had apparently reached for a diaper wipe while Blaine had looked away and proceeded to wipe the baby pee from Puck's face, only, and even Blaine had to say this looked mighty gay from where he was standing, his free hand was resting comfortably on Puck's other cheek.

"I really am sorry." Finn whispered.

Puck just huffed out a breath of annoyance.

"How can I make it up to you?" Finn asked, stepping closer to the other boy, a grin on his face.

"You can shut up and kiss me even though I've got piss on my face." Puck said, smirking as he gripped Finn's shirt and yanked him into him.

Blaine's mouth dropped open.

"And...Carole owes me dinner out." Burt said, grinning.

"You knew?" Blaine sounded more surprised than he really should have been. Puck and Finn were awfully close.

"Kid, these two have always looked at each other like the sun rose and set in the others ass. So yeah, I knew. And now I really know. Sadly, I doubt I can trust these two like I can you and Kurt." Burt shuddered. "I just ain't ready for that."

Blaine smiled as he ducked his head.

"Thank you, Mr. Hummel."

"No thanks needed, kid. Just...be good to Kurt."

"Always, sir."

"Good. Now, excuse me while I go embarrass these two." Burt said, smirking a lot like Puck.

Blaine watched as the older man stepped into the kitchen and quietly stepped up behind the two oblivious boys. Before they could notice him, he very easily picked up the now much quieter baby.

"Boys!" Burt snapped. "You can not just leave a baby unattended like that! What if he'd rolled off the table?"

Finn and Puck jumped apart as if they'd been burned, both of their faces flushed red.

"Burt, we-" Finn started but Kurt walking into the room stopped him.

"Dad, stop it." Kurt said, yawning as he leaned up to kiss Blaine and reach for Sam.

"Morning," Kurt said, passing Sam into Blaine's arms.

"Morning," Blaine said back, arranging his son in his arms.

"Is there coffee?" Kurt asked, stepping in-between Finn and Puck.

"Doesn't look that way, kid," Burt said, looking towards the empty coffee pot. "Either there was and we missed it or Carole forgot to make any before she left for the store this morning."

"Store?" Kurt asked, yawning again.

"She said something about a babies-r-us when she was running out the door this morning. I don't know what that is but it was way to early to be shopping, s'all I know." Burt grumbled as he set about making his much needed coffee.

Kurt perked up at his father's words, a huge smile on his face as he looked towards Blaine.

"Oh my god, Blaine! We'll get to play dress-up with him when Carole gets home!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Dude." Puck winced. "He's a boy. Boys don't play dress up. S'not right."

Blaine was speechless. Carole was out shopping for his son? Blaine knew the why, as clothes were needed but Carole should have known she didn't have to do that. Smiling down at the, for once, calm and quiet baby Blaine couldn't help but think maybe things were going to be alright.

"And what is wrong with dressing a little boy up in pretty little outfits, Puckerman?" Kurt glared at the other boy.

"Its a little gay, Hummel," Puck snorted, rolling his eyes.

"This from the boy who had his tongue in Finn's mouth just minutes ago?" Blaine spoke up, cutting off whatever it was Kurt was about to say.

Finn, for whatever reason, just smirked.

As quietly as he could, Blaine slipped out of the kitchen, just in time to hear Kurt explode on his step-brother and friend for keeping such a thing from him.

Seating himself down onto the sofa, Blaine began to softly hum to Samuel, much like Carole had done the night before. Not only did it seem to have a calming affect on his son, but on Blaine himself as well.

"Think they'll be alright, dad?" Kurt asked, standing back as not to disturb Blaine and Sam.

Burt smiled.

"With you in their lives, I'm sure of it."

Kurt tossed a smile over his shoulder at his dad as he made his way towards his boyfriend. Carefully sitting down beside of him, Kurt leaned into his side, one hand resting on Sam's tiny little leg.

"He okay?" Kurt asked, rubbing small circles on the tiny boys leg.

Blaine looked from Sam to Kurt, a smile on his face.

"Yeah. We're gonna be fine." Reaching his arm around Kurt's shoulder, Blaine held his boyfriend close.

Alcohol might have caused one drunken hook up but it gave Blaine so much more than that. It, apparently, gave him his own little family. And as odd as they may be at times, Blaine Anderson wouldn't trade any of them for the world.

**End.**

**A/N**: After listening to 'Don't You Want Me' more times than you need to know, this little plot bunny popped into my head while I was doing the dishes the other day and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. I hope you guys liked it! Comments, anyone?


	2. Chapter 2

'**Don't You Want Me...Baby?**' **Part 2**

**Pairings**: Blaine/Kurt, past Blaine/Rachel, Finn/Puck, Burt & Carole

**Rating**: PG13

**Genres**: Teenage Drama, slight Angst, Humor, Fluff

**Word Count**: 3072

**Warnings**: Slash, Language

**Spoilers**: 2x14

**Summary**: Three days of being a father has taught Blaine absolutely nothing when it comes to his new son. Luckily for Blaine and Samuel, they have some pretty awesome friends.

**A/N**: B/c almost every single comment/review asked for more!

**1/1**

Blaine honestly felt like crying.

Sitting on the floor in the middle of what looked like a disaster, Blaine let out a frustrated growl. This was absolutely crazy!

"Problem, Blaine?" Kurt asked, leaning against the door frame, a grin on his face.

"Oh, go ahead, rub it in." Blaine snapped, rolling his eyes as he looked at the scattered mess in front of him.

"Rub what in, dearest?" Kurt asked, a full on smirk on his face now.

Blaine felt his eye begin to twitch.

"Just because I can't put this, this demonic _thing_ together, doesn't mean I haven't tried! I tried Kurt, and it won, okay? The freaking crib won!" Blaine huffed dramatically, falling backwards onto the carpet.

Kurt stepped into the room and surveyed the mess. Well, crib but so far all it looked like was a bunch of oddly shaped pieces of wood covering the spare bedroom-soon-to-be-nursery floor.

"Are you ready for some help then?" Kurt asked, picking up the instructions and looking them over.

"I just." Blaine sighed. "I wanted to do this myself, ya know?"

"Of course I do, but Blaine, you have to know when to ask for help. And you obviously need help with this so, while you and I go with Carole to learn the proper way to bathe your son, I've recruited help to get this demon crib put together." Kurt said, smiling widely down at his boyfriend.

"Help?" Blaine looked up, the lack of sleep showing on his face.

"Boys!" Kurt yelled, laughing at the surprised expression on Blaine's face as Finn, Puck and Sam walked in followed quickly by Artie and finally Mike.

"Alright, Anderson, get your ass outta here so we can work!" Puck snapped. "Its a fuckin' crib, right? How hard can this be?" Scoffing at the jumbled pieces, Puck rolled his eyes at Blaine.

"You forget, dude," Finn started. "We couldn't even change his diaper."

"That was a diaper, dude. That's chick work," Puck smirked, looking at first Blaine and then Kurt.

"Bite me, Puckerman." Kurt mumbled.

"You wish, princess," Puck laughed, winking at Kurt.

"Oh god. I think I just threw up in my mouth." Kurt gagged, glaring at the mohawked boy. "Let's go, Blaine and leave these geniuses to it."

Casting a quick glance over his shoulder, Blaine prayed to god that his new friends didn't completely destroy his son's first bed.

"Alright, boys, let's get this crib put together before daddy Blaine brings his worried ass back up those stairs!" Puck said, clapping his hands together and grinning.

"They'll be fine. If nothing, surely Artie will make sure they don't hurt each other or break anything." Kurt said. "You okay now?"

"Hm, yeah. I'm, I'm okay. Just, still kind of floating, I think. Its hard to believe this is real." Blaine admitted, feeling a bit lighter when he did.

"Well, seeing as you've only technically been a father for three days now, I'd expect nothing less." Lacing his fingers with Blaine's, Kurt smiled. "Now, lets go give that precious little angel of yours a bath."

Ten minutes later, Kurt was eating his words as Samuel's ear piercing screams rocked the house.

"Why is he screaming?" Kurt practically yelled, having to just to be heard over the babies cries.

"I'd think you'd be screaming too if someone was holding you in a tub of water for the first time, Kurt." Carole said, chuckling at the wide eyed expression on both boys faces.

"Are we hurting him?" Blaine asked, fear in his eyes.

"No, honey. Of course not." Carole said, smiling. "This is just something he'll have to get used to over time. I mean, you don't scream when you take a shower now, do you?"

"No, of course not." Blaine said.

"And after time, taking a bath won't make him scream. I promise."

Blaine heaved a sigh of relief as he ran the warm wash cloth over Samuel's stomach.

"I just, I feel bad for making him cry." Blaine mumbled, his eyes tearing up.

"You aren't making him cry, sweetheart." Carole said. "Its natural, I promise. Take Finn for example. That boy screamed until his face was almost purple for the first two years he had to take a bath. Now, he'll fall asleep in the tub if we let him."

Kurt watched closely as Carole showed Blaine exactly how to give the still screaming child a proper bath. He couldn't help but smile. Blaine really was too cute with a baby in his arms.

"Now, rinse him off. Look, see! He's already calming down."

Kurt beamed when Samuel's cries finally dies down. The smile on his face seemed to match the one covering Blaine's face as well.

Wrapping the tiny boy in one of the baby blue bath towels that Carole had picked out the day before, Blaine began to rock his son, humming softly under his voice.

"He really liked when you hummed, so I tried it too and he, it seemed to calm him down." Blaine smiled brightly.

"Well, he is the child of two very musically inclined people," Carole said. "Its only natural he would respond to you when you hum for him.

"Maybe. I mean, I'm sure Rachel sang to him." Blaine said, his voice soft.

"If I know Rachel Berry, she started singing to him the moment she found out she was pregnant and didn't stop even through birth." Kurt teased.

"So then he's up to date with the Broadway selection on your iPod?" Blaine grinned, laughing out loud at Kurt's pout.

"Okay boys," Carole started. "I think I'll leave you two to dress him while I go start dinner." Leaning down to place a quick kiss on Samuel's forehead, Carole turned and left the room.

"Your mom's kinda awesome, Kurt." Blaine said without thinking, his eyes widening. "No, I mean-"

"Yeah, she kinda is." Kurt smiled. "Now, lets get this little guy dressed and we can go check on the other big babies in the house. Hopefully they haven't destroyed anything."

Blaine laughed, still praying that his son would have somewhere to sleep tonight.

**~*Baby, baby, baby, ohhh*~**

The muffled voices behind the door, the cursing and shouts of anger, were not what Blaine or Kurt wanted to hear when they neared the door that would soon be a nursery for Samuel.

"If they've broken anything, I'll have dad take it out of their asses." Kurt grumbled, shifting the now wide awake baby in his arms.

Blaine sighed and pushed the door open, hoping for the best but already prepared for the worst. What he saw was not what he expected.

"What, what is all this?" Blaine asked, the emotion in his voice choking him up.

"Dude!" Finn exclaimed. "Uh, surprise."

Blaine blinked back a fresh set of tears as he looked around the room. They'd only been gone a couple of hours, bathing and dressing then feeding and re-dressing Samuel but this room, it looked nothing like it had when he'd left it.

"While a crib is a nice start, kid, that baby of yours needed a whole lot more." Burt said, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "And I never got around to throwing out all of Kurt's old baby stuff so it all just kinda fit in here."

Blaine jerked his head around, a look of pure shock on his face, and caught Kurt's eyes.

"You, you knew?"

"Of course he knew!" Puck interrupted. "Who do you think put us up to this today? He's a little guy but hell if I'm gonna piss him off by not doing what he says."

"Yeah, so now you've got a crib and a uh, changing station whatever that is. And the kid's got a nice dresser in the corner so you can put his clothes away now and, oh the rocking chair too!" Finn beamed. "Burt said you had to have that too."

"Kurt's mom rocked him to sleep every night in that thing," Burt chuckled. "Pretty sure he still rocks himself to sleep at night with his foot."

"Dad!" Kurt hissed, his cheeks flushing.

"But, its all yours now, kid. I know Catherine would love knowing its been passed on to you boys." Burt smiled fondly.

Surging forward to hug the elder Hummel, Blaine completely missed the rest of the guys meeting his son.

"Thank you, sir. Just, thank you." Blaine mumbled against Burt's flannel shirt.

"You're family now, Blaine and the Hummel's take care of their family, you hear?" Burt was smiling when Blaine pulled back and looked up at him.

Only catching the end of whatever Sam was saying, Blaine turned wide eyes on his friends.

"...a real person? Only, smaller, right?" Sam asked, beaming at the smaller Samuel in Kurt's arms.

"For the love of...yes, Sam. He's a real person! I'm sure even you were once this size," Kurt sighed, wondering how Sam had ever made it this far in life.

"Can I like, hold him?" Sam asked, eyeing the baby carefully.

Kurt looked shocked but carefully handed over Samuel to...Sam.

"Aw, guys, look!" Sam exclaimed. "He likes me!" Beaming, the blonde footballer looked like a proud father or uncle or something, as Samuel's tiny fingers wrapped around on his fingers.

"So, Sam is holding...Sam?" Artie questioned. "Does anyone else see this as hella confusing for future get togethers?"

"Dude, I don't think baby Sam is gonna be answering us or walking around with us like big Sam is." Puck snickered.

"Big Sam?" Kurt asked, his eyebrow rose in question.

"Yeah, dude, big Sam. I mean, the little guys a big dude and all but still, he ain't got nothin' on big Sam." Puck grinned.

"Oh, ew." Kurt wrinkled his nose.

"How about we stick with Sam for well, Sam and we call this little guys Sammy or something?" Finn suggested.

Blaine caught Kurt's eye, shrugging.

"Sammy?" Blaine asked, stepping up to Kurt.

"I um, why're you asking me? That's a decision you need to make." Kurt said, shifting uneasily.

"I'm asking you because you don't honestly think I'm raising this baby myself, do you?" Blaine asked, a teasing glint in his eyes.

Chuckles and snickers sounded off around them.

"Blaine, I-"

"Unless you don't want to, I mean. I shouldn't have just assumed." Blaine inwardly cursed himself.

"Of course this kid is gonna be raised with two daddies!" Puck exclaimed. "Unless Kurt wants to be the mommy?" Winking at Kurt, Puck missed Finn's hand coming up to slap him upside the back of the head. "Ow, damn it."

"You really want me to...?" Kurt trailed off, choosing to ignore Puck's comment.

"Of course I do, Kurt!" The smile on Blaine's face looked like it hurt.

"But we're both so young!" Kurt insisted.

"Maybe so but the kid's already here, bro. Sorry to burst that bubble." Artie mumbled, eyeing Sam who was still holding Sammy and cooing at him.

"They've got a point, Kurt. Even Carole and I assumed, well. We just assumed that you'd both be raising him together." Burt smiled at his son's shocked expression.

"You and Carole, you thought we'd? I mean, I didn't want to assume." Kurt said, fighting as hard as he could not to blush.

"What did you expect would happen here, Kurt? Blaine asked. "I showed up on your doorstep with a baby, then your father tells me I'm moving in with my son and you thought what?, we'd just go on about our lives with me raising my son here, with you and your family like nothing happened?"

Kurt did blush this time, ducking his head and looking away from everyone in the room.

"Kurt," Blaine's voice made the taller teen look up. "I know our relationship is still new, well newish but I can't do this alone. I just can't and honestly, I wouldn't want to raise him with anyone else."

Kurt's face broke out into a huge grin. Practically throwing himself into Blaine's arms, he pressed his lips to his boyfriends, both grinning like mad men.

Cat calls and whistles broke the boys apart, Kurt burying his face in Blaine's shoulder.

"So, wait." Finn said, interrupting everyone. "Does this make me his uncle?"

Kurt laughed into Blaine's shoulder, his arms tightening around the shorter boys waist.

"Yeah, Finn. You're totally his uncle now." Blaine said, grinning.

"Yes!" Finn fist pumped. "Dude, this totally makes you like his step-uncle or whatever!" Knocking into Puck and causing the other boy to stumble, Finn just grinned.

Artie and Mike snickered behind their hands at the uneasy look on Puck's face.

"If he pees on me again, I'm revoking my uncle status." Puck mumbled to himself.

"Aw, can I be his uncle too?" Sam asked, still holding the little boy. "I mean, you totally know all the girls are gonna call aunt and stuff so why shouldn't he have just as many cool uncles?"

"Oh my god," Kurt mumbled against Blaine's neck, trying not to laugh at the pout on Sam's face.

"You can all be his cool uncles, if you want." Blaine said, chuckling.

"Yes!" Sam exclaimed, eyes wide and bright as he smiled.

"Okay boys, I think its time to leave the new little family alone now," Burt said, grinning at the blush rising on Kurt's cheeks for the third time in less than half an hour. "Everybody out!"

Carefully removing Sammy from Sam's arms, and Blaine really had to fight against a rather rude snort of laughter at the pout on the other boys face, the two teens were left alone with the now sleeping baby.

"I like him like this," Kurt said, watching as Blaine carefully laid Sammy down in his new bed.

"What? Quiet? Me too." Blaine laughed quietly, smiling as he smoothed back a tiny curl on his son's head.

"Quiet, god yes." Kurt practically moaned in delight. "But Blaine, I-"

"No. No, Kurt. I don't wanna hear it. My mind is set on this. Of course I want to raise him with you. How could you ever think differently?"

"Like I said, I didn't want to assume. I mean, what if Rachel comes back and wants to be in his life? What'll happen then?" Kurt asked, needing to know but fearing Blaine's answer.

Sighing, Blaine turned away from his sleeping son. Reaching into the side pocket on the diaper bag Rachel had left with him, he pulled out a paper.

"I think I already told you this but Kurt, Rachel signed away all of her rights to him. He's mine and mine alone." Holding of the papers Rachel had left with him, Blaine waited for Kurt to take them.

"And I know you, Blaine. If Rachel was to suddenly show up and decide that she wanted to be in his life, you'd never stop her." Kurt sighed.

"No, I wouldn't. But she'd have to understand that she has absolutely no say in how we were raising him. We, Kurt. That's you and me. And when we need help, Carole and your dad apparently. Not Rachel."

"You're sure this is what you want? I mean, I don't want to overstep my place in his life, or yours." Kurt admitted.

"Kurt, this is exactly what I want. And Sam, Sammy is going to have so many awesome, yet totally weird people in his life as it is, he's gonna need the two of us to bring him back to normal." Blaine grinned.

Looking over Blaine's shoulder, Kurt smiled.

"I never thought I'd have kids," Kurt said. "Not like its possible when you're a gay boy in Ohio."

"And lookie there," Blaine said, pulling Kurt closer to the crib where the sleeping baby was lying. "Its a boy!"

Kurt groaned, laughing at his boyfriends off sense of humor.

"A boy." Kurt smiled. "As long as he has my fashion sense and not Rachel's, I think we're set."

Wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, Blaine smiled wide. He had a family now, and as strange as they were, Blaine loved them.

"I don't think we have to worry about that," Blaine laughed. "No pencil skirts or leggings will adorn my son's wardrobe."

Kurt turned his head slowly, one eyebrow rose in question.

"And just what is wrong with having a skirt or two in ones closet? I have three." Kurt huffed and Blaine blinked up at him in surprise.

"Absolutely not, Kurt! No!" Blaine exclaimed, turning on his heel and making his way out of his sons new nursery.

"Blaine Anderson, you come back here! If our son wants to wear a skirt, he can damn well wear a skirt!" Kurt's voice echoed down the hallway, the sharp tone causing Blaine to pick up the pace.

Downstairs, six very confused men and one completely tickled woman look up at the ceiling all at the same time.

Like in the Hummel-Hudson-Anderson household just got a lot more interesting.

**End Part 2.**

**A/N**: Ohmygod. I don't know about anyone else but I freaking loved this! Writing it, of course. And I hope you guys love reading it! Your comments on the first part are the only reason I'm continuing this 'verse! That and Klaine with a baby, well that's just epic! Comments, anyone?


End file.
